


in the name of blood 13

by Mr_electrotherapist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_electrotherapist/pseuds/Mr_electrotherapist





	in the name of blood 13

13

他们离开木叶快两个月，连润滑剂都剩的不多了。吸血鬼从那快见底的小瓶子里挤出一点，胡乱抹到他自己的性器上。

“裤子脱掉，把腿打开。”他命令道。  
卡卡西愣了一愣，似是没想到带土会玩真的。说实话猎人并不知道搭档忽然生得是哪门子气，如果说只是因为他不肯告诉他关于四战的事，那之前也早该发作。

见他不动手，吸血鬼索性自己把猎人的裤子扯掉了。他抓着猎人白色的头发，把他的头摁到枕头上，双腿分开。

“…喂，等等，让我自己先扩——”  
然而卡卡西还没来得及说完自己的请求，那根东西就挤进了他的后穴。这第一下就顶到里面的软肉，撞得他下腹部发酸。

甬道里又湿又热，那属于人类的柔软肠肉一下下地绞着带土的阴茎。卡卡西手抓着床单，背对着他，脑袋深深埋在枕头里。从这个角度带土只看得到猎人白花花的背和臀部，以及因为兴奋而肿胀起来的会阴。带土抓着他的腰，那里的肌肉摸起来是紧绷的，象征着他的主人现在并不好过。这是自然的，毕竟他一点扩张都没有做，肉穴内部紧得要命，卡得带土也不太舒服。

他抓着猎人的头发，逼迫他转过头来看自己。

卡卡西的身材很结实，这是他从小接受体力训练的缘故。尽管穿着衣服的时候他总给人高高瘦瘦的印象，他身上的每一块肉却都是货真价实，久经锻炼的肌肉。卡卡西作为一个吸血鬼猎人，不仅在各国的驱魔组织间小有名气，甚至不少血族都知道他的名号，对他恨之入骨却敬而远之。这首当其冲得归功于他惊人的力量。人类想要猎杀天生就更为强大的血族，光靠子弹火药是远远不够的，而肉搏技术往往才是保命砝码。带土虽然是个纯血统的宇智波血族，但若不许他使用瞳术，光和卡卡西单打独斗也不见得有多大胜算。

因而这一刻，即使自己扮演着绝对征服者，用几乎强奸一样的方式羞辱着这个人类，带土还是认为只要他愿意，随时都有反抗，甚至是一刀杀了他的能力。

可这个强大如此的男人偏偏不这么做。

吸血鬼从猎人的身体里暂时退出，又把他整个人翻过来。他居高临下地看着这个白发男人。卡卡西的肩很宽，腰线却因为常年的锻炼而比一般男人细，再加上一米八一的个子，这让他拥有了一个以男性标准来说相当值得骄傲的身材。这样的男人，至少在带土的认知里，是不该躺在另一个男人身下咬牙乞怜的。“闭上嘴巴，打开腿，老实做个肉洞”这样的事根本无法被联系到他身上。

“怎么，你觉得被羞辱了？”

吸血鬼捏着猎人的下颚，“觉得被一个怪物操很恶心？”

卡卡西只是偏过头不理他，也不看他。他沉默着，就好像在以无声承认这一切。带土这么说当然是为了气他，这会只当是气话言中。这个认知几乎让他要发疯。

“…说话”  
他用冷冰冰地声音命令道，掐着猎人下颚的手更用力了。  
“我让你说话。”

“……不是你让我闭嘴做个洞的么。”卡卡西还是偏着头不肯看他，闷闷的声音像是从喉咙里挤出来的。

带土愣了一愣，随即阴下脸“好啊，那可是你自己说的。”

他把卡卡西的大腿掰开，又将自己的性器捅进去。

“你这个样子我舒服不起来，给我放松一点。”

然而未经扩张的穴口遭到刺激，括约肌下意识收缩起来，又怎么可能说放松就放松。带土只觉得那缠着他阴茎的肉壁更紧了，性器根本无法推进，只能勉强捅进去半截。他伸出手，强行把两根手指插入那已经塞了肉棒的后穴，粗暴地往两侧拉扯穴口的肌肉。

猎人发出一声细小的呜咽，他白色的眉毛拧在一起，额角已经开始有冷汗下来了。肉穴被用手指强行撑大，这回终于可以容纳整根性器。带土用力一挺，猎人就觉得自己像被操了个通透，整个盆骨区域都开始痉挛。做爱本身为的就是双方都舒服，而这种插法让他除了酸痛以外什么快感都没有。如果放到平日里，卡卡西肯定已经叫停了，他的血族搭档也不会再强迫自己。带土也许有点小脾气，但绝不是暴戾自私的人，在床上都会顾及他的感受。然而今天卡卡西觉得带土成了完完全全另一个人，他的所作所为，根本无法和平日那个默契可靠的搭档联系到一起。

他的心里忽然一冷，一个可怕的念头升腾了起来。

这个带土固然不像他从小熟知的那个朋友，但……  
卡卡西想到了三年前的场景，他觉得自己好像再一次堕入了那个噩梦。

 

血，到处都是血。战场上人类的尸体堆得好像小山，而那些死去的全都是各国驱魔组织中的精英。  
卡卡西感到绝望，而这绝望却不是因为他们最后的小队被包围着，看似胜算全无。一个更可怕的事实攫住了他。  
——那个站在无数血族战士中央的，那个双眼通红，拥有着至高无上的可怕力量的血族统领；那个冷漠地看着他的，嗤笑着叫他废物的人。那个人，怎么可能……

猎人大口大口地喘着气，他像是跌入了一坛密不透风的死水。这一定是假的，他在心里颤抖着否定着一切，这是噩梦，带土死了，他曾经的搭档，他此生唯一的契约对象，他永远的英雄，支撑他活下来的信念，怎么可能——

 

“卡卡西。”  
猎人被身上人冷酷地声音唤回了现实。他还是在这个船舱的小屋里，没有血，没有尸体，没有围着他们眼睛血红的吸血鬼。但他却觉得自己并没有从噩梦里出来。

“现在轮到说实话的时候了。”

吸血鬼伸手扼住他的脖子，轻微的窒息让下身的性快感更加强烈。带土今天是成心不让他好过，他也看得出来，但被心爱之人操弄的感觉让身体无法抵抗。即使是被粗暴残忍的对待，即使灵魂无法感受任何情欲所带来的愉悦，肉体还是老实做出了反应。

后穴越来越柔软，原本僵硬的肠肉已经被捣得缴械投降。卡卡西觉得自己好像真成了个肉洞，他整个人被捅得大开，里面又酸又软，肠液混合润滑液把下体湿得一塌糊涂，甚至连浅白色的阴毛都沾满了黏糊糊的东西。血族又硬又烫的性器用力撞他，戳他，弄得他小腹疼痛着痉挛，所有器官都在叫嚣着停下——他觉得内脏好像都要被顶得移位了。大脑开始缺氧，神经末梢仿佛全集中在被操弄着的那块嫩肉上。他的阴茎已经硬的不行，肿胀的感觉让他忍不住想要安抚一下自己，然而刚一伸手却又被正在抽插他的血族摁了回去。

猎人觉得自己快要疯了。

“…告诉我。”  
带土从工具包中掏出一根银锁链，那是平日里他们用来捆绑捕获的怪物时用的。

“第四血战时，到底发生了什么？”  
他边以阴沉的声音逼问，边用锁链将卡卡西两只手反绑到床架上，不许他再打自己解决的主意。

“……我…我说过了……”  
猎人大口大口地喘着气，性器已经涨得很难受了，而带土偏偏还用手指揉按他的会阴，把他好几次推到顶端边缘又拉回来。

“…..等我们回到木叶，我一定会告诉你的…”  
“为什么一定要回到木叶？”  
吸血鬼的声音更低沉了，里面还多了些怒气，“你是怕我知道了真相会做出什么出格事？所以才要把我带回去，好像锁一个怪物一样锁起来？”他扯了一把那条绑着卡卡西双手的银链，金属撞击在床架上的声音回荡在屋子里。

“你的这些东西……银子弹，匕首，火药，锁链，不光能对付别人，也能对付我——！是不是？”

“…不是的…我…”  
带土的性器还在他身体里捣弄，长时间的抽插让猎人觉得肉壁已经快要麻木了。小腹间痉挛的感觉越来越明显，前面不上不下的感觉又弄得他神志恍惚。他已经快受不了想要求饶了。

“那次在森林里失控的时候……”带土忽然退出了他的身体，也不再抚弄他前面的性器官。他方才几乎都要射了，却在此时忽然被停掉了所有的刺激源。心脏像是从巅峰坠落又乍停，让他胸闷得难受。

接着猎人感到三根手指重新捅进了后穴，用着十足的力道一下下按着他的腺体。过于直接的刺激让他几乎尖叫出来。

带土边凑到他耳边“那一次…我虽然不太清醒，但其实都看到了。”  
“…看到你拿着枪对着我……”

卡卡西心里一沉。  
“那时候……你是想过要杀了我的，对不对？”

不，不是的。  
不是这样的，不是…

他想要开口辩解，却不知为何说不出一句话。带土正对着他，衣领半敞着，因而卡卡西可以看见他左胸口上那个暗红色的疤。那是三年前第四血战的时候留下来的。银子弹径直穿过血族的心脏，创口虽说不大，却是绝对致命的一击。卡卡西从小在组织接受训练，当然清楚瞄准哪个部位能够一击射杀敌人。

 

那个晚上，猎人对着他的爱人扣下扳机。射击的时候他把枪握得稳稳地，他冷静如常，直到眼前的血族颓然倒下，他的手才敢颤抖。  
猎人看着倒在眼前的那个人，看着他心脏伤口里流出血液。他觉得自己的心跳好像也一并被带走了。

他机械地拔掉捅入自己右胸口的剑，疼固然是疼的，但剑的主人刻意避开了所欲致命点，因而这一击并没有对他造成太大的伤害。  
他早就知道，他一直知道，那个人从一开始到现在，哪怕在明了了他的杀心的情况下，都还在手下留情。  
然而自己开在那颗心脏上的一枪，确是致命的。

 

“……那天在森林里…你果然想过要杀我…”带土的嘴唇颤抖着，声音也是颤抖的。他盯着白发男人的脸，多么希望他愤怒地反驳他，斥责他。然而猎人只是闭着眼睛，像是溺水一样大口大口喘着气。他脸色惨白，就好像被带土戳中了痛处又无法辩解一般。

是啊，卡卡西想，他还能怎么辩解，他有什么资格辩解。  
带土说的对，他就是个废物。他不仅违背了二人间的诺言，还利用了带土对他的感情。四战时若不是带土手下留情他早就死了，然而他不但不知感激，还恩将仇报差点亲手杀了他。

 

“……我明白了。”吸血鬼摇摇头，声音沙哑地像是哭过一样，“…算了，我不怪你。那个时候你要杀我是应该的，毕竟是为了活命……”

为了活命？  
就为了他自己那条命？  
卡卡西几乎要笑了。真是算了，算了。说什么都没有意义了，反正说什么那个人都不会信了。

吸血鬼看着猎人像干咳一般笑着，既是不解又愠怒。  
“有什么好笑的？你觉得很好笑？”  
他沉下脸，掐着猎人的下巴，用带着怒气地声音继续逼问道，“告诉我，四战时到底发生了什么？

“…别逼着我对你用写轮眼。”

“随你便吧…”  
卡卡西没有回答，他偏过头，眼神已经有些涣散了。

“那个叫白绝的家伙已经告诉了我大概。”他狠狠地说，“你想瞒着我的东西,或许我已经知道了。”  
“…就算你现在瞒着我，我也有让你开口的办法。”  
“说话。”  
“……回答我。”

还是没有任何反应。猎人只是偏头躺着，像是根本听不到任何声音。

带土松开了手。够了，已经足够了，这个恶人他已经不想再装，也装不下去了。  
不愿说就不说吧，过去又算得了什么呢。他看着卡卡西的脸，看着他几乎已经失焦的眼神，只觉得喉咙一阵哽咽心脏也抽紧了。如果探究过去会给他的爱人带来这样大的痛苦，那他就算知道了一切，又有什么意义呢。

他把卡卡西翻过去，再一次进入他。那里面还是又湿又热，肉穴紧紧包裹着性器，刺激得他想要立刻射在里面。

“你不愿说就不说吧。”  
带土边抽插，边伸手抚摸了一下他满是冷汗的额头，“我知道这肯定是木叶的命令，我不逼你了，关于四战的事，我会自己想办法查的。”

他还没说完，就觉得身下的人一个颤抖，喘息的声音也越来越厉害。他以为是自己太用力伤到他哪里了，便把力度放轻柔了些。

“还有，要是哪一天，我……我再出现上次情况。”  
“…你就杀了我，知道吗？”

 

不。

猎人大口大口地呼吸着空气。从刚才开始，窒息的感觉就逐渐变得越发强烈。他觉得大脑内的氧气正在飞快地减少。  
快要喘不过气来了。心悸的痛苦让他忍不住想要捂住胸口，然而很快连手脚都变得麻痹起来。  
他挣扎着加快了呼吸频率，可那一点用都没有，只是让本身所剩无几的空气变得更加稀薄。  
意识已经开始模糊，身体唯一还能工作的机能似乎就是听觉。

“关于四战的事……”卡卡西隐约听到带土的声音，“我会自己想办法查的。”  
…不。  
……不可以  
他想说点什么，做点什么，他想阻止带土，警告他千万不能再相信那个叫做白绝的血族。然而嘴巴已经发不出声音了。

“还有，要是哪一天，我……我再出现上次情况。”  
“…你就杀了我，知道吗？”

 

不——！

血红的月亮，无止尽地杀戮，尸体堆满了整个山谷；匕首，子弹，银手枪，倒在血泊里的，被他亲手杀死的带土……

…不要。  
……求求你，别，别……别再一次——

 

好似终于跌入了密不透风的泥沼，他在绝望中彻底失去了意识。


End file.
